Face Down
by JemmaLuver
Summary: I'm not sure if someone  has done this already,but I'm gonna try it. Emma's in trouble and the two people she'd never thought to be the ones to help are right by her side. R
1. Face Down

**Disclaimier: I do NOT own Degrassi, although I'd like to.**

**I know that most of my stories aren't finished, I'm having a writers block on them right now. Plus I feel kinda discouraged for the lack of more reviews. Hopefully this story doesn't turn out that way, cus I'm pretty excited about this one.**

* * *

**Memorizes:**

Emma sat indian-style on her full sized bed, lone tears running down her cheeks, her head resting on her bed's head board. It was dark, nearly pitch black, although it was broad daylight outside. She liked it that way, the darkness covering her tears and pain like a black cloak. She sucked in her breath to stop a sob from escaping her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut,trying not to let the painful memorizes flow back into her head, yet not able to stop them. She thought back to the first time Sean had hit her.

_Flashback:_

_ It was another boring summer day, school would be starting in a few weeks and so far Emma's summer had been just as dull as last fall. She'd done everything she could think of for the day and it was only 1:00pm, she'd watched some TV, IMd some friends, cranked up her music super loud and rocked out, yet she was now lying on her bed going crazy from having nothing to do. She thought about visiting her best friend Manny, but then dully remembered that she was on vacation in Mexcio. Her parents were away, so she couldn't just go play with Jack; her younger brother. After what seemed like an hour, she decided to go for a walk, to get some fresh air. She jumped out of bed and threw on a green tank top, black shorts, black high tops, headed up stairs, and out the front door._

_ As soon as the cool summer breeze hit her face Emma istantly felt revived, and picked up her pace down the driveway. As she walked she thought about where she should go._

_"Watch where you're going." Emma had mindlessly mummbled when someone bumped into her._

_"Why don't you watch where I'm going." She heard the familiar, annoying voice of Jay. Emma spun around on her heel to face Jay and his companion._

_"I'm not the one bumpping into people." She told him, clearly irritated._

_"Nice hair." Alex snickered beside Jay. Emma blushed realizing that she'd forgotten to do her hair before she left the house._

_"Whatever." Was all Em could mummble back as she turned back around and continued her walk._

_"See ya later Greenpeace!" Alex and Jay had yelled after her. She'd decided where she wanted to go and ran the rest of the way to Sean's house. Once she got to her destination; Sean's house, she reached under a fake rock pulled out a spare key, and let herself into her boyfriend's parent's house._

* * *

**I'm going to attempt a cliff hanger, although I'm not very good at them. I'll update as soon as possible, even faster if I get reviews I'm also going to try to update my two other stories pretty soon.**


	2. Memorizes

**Disclaimier--I do not own Degrassi.**

**Here's more! Thanks for all of the GREAT reviews! I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer.**

* * *

_Flashback continued_

_As soon as Emma was in the house, she called out to see if anyone was home, she recieved no answer. No one was home. She walked into the living room, flopping on the couch, sighing to herself. The whole reason she came over here was to chill with Sean, or to talk to his mom, who gave some pretty good advice. She kicked off her shoes, threw her feet on the small coffee table, and flicked on the TV. If she'd really wanted to watch TV, she could've stayed home, but she was here now and didn't feel like walking back to her house. She flipped through the channels mindlessly._

_--I know we can make it throu--_

_--Spongebo--_

_--I get te best of bo--_

_--De-rek! Why do you al--_

_"Wow TV is really getting played out." She said to herself after finding nothing good to watch. Just as she switched the television set off, she heard the front door open, and slam shut, causing the windows to wattle._

_"Is everything ok?" She decide to let whomever had just walked in know she was there, so that she didn't give them a scare when they walked in and saw her. Once again she recieved no answer, instead she heard heavy, angry footsteps coming towards the living room._

_"Who's there?" She called out getting a bit nervous. Like before no one answered her. She got off the couch and walked towards the hallway, sticking her head around the corner, she'd decided it would be best if she just got up to see for herself who had come home. She saw Sean standing at the end of the hallway, staring intently at a picture on the wall._

_"Hey, Sean." Her voice very soft, for she was afraid of frightening him. His head snapped from the picture and he s__tared blankly at her. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost._

_"Sean, are you ok." She asked truely concern about him. He continued to stare at her. The same blank expression on his face._

_"They left." He stated, now looking her in the eye._

_"They left me." He continued. Emma was now very confused._

_"Who left you? Cus if you're talking about Jay and Alex their at the rav-" She started but stopped when Sean yelled at her._

_"THEY LEFT ME! THEY JUST LEFT!" He cried out. confusion written across his forehead._

_"THEY LEFT! WHY? WHY'D THEY LEAVE?" He asked Emma desperately._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping towards him a bit, concern carved into her expression__. Anger flashed across Sean's face._

_"NO!" He yelled at her, running to grap her tightly by the arms._

_"You are NOT LEAVING ME!" He yelled at her, his grip on her arm becoming tighter._

_"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" He yelled, as Emma tried to break free of his grasp. She winced as he began to violently shake __her._

_"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THEY DID!" He screamed, shaking her more violently._

_"Sean, you're hurting me." She told him, still trying to break free of his grip, this caused him to shake her even more violentlythan before._

_"Sean, I said STOP!" Emma cried out as she broke free of his grasp. He stared at her anger flashing in his eyes. He charged at her with all his might, luckily she moved swiftly out of his reach._

_"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" He yelled charging at her again, this time grabbing her by the hair. Emma yelped in pain as he yanked her back towards him. Emma tried to regain her cool._

_"Who said I was leaving?" She asked trying to reason with him. He turned her to face him._

_"Shut up!" He slapped her dead across the face. _

_"I said SHUT UP!" He slapped her again, although she hadn't said a word, she only stared at him with hatred in her eyes. Once again he slapped her, this time Emma was not able to stop the scream from escaping her mouth. A look of realization dawned over Sean's features. He loosened his grip on her._

_"E-E-Emma, I-I'm s-so so-sorry." He said genuinely. She looked away from him. His heart began to ache, he'd hurt her, and now she wouldn't even look at him._

_"Emma...look at me..I swear.. I'm so so sorry." He took his finger, placed it under her chin, and turn her so that she would look at him._

_"I'm sorry Emma." He told her again, she look into his eyes and saw that he was truely sorry. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly._

_"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. I promise." He whispered to her, almost as if he were asking her not to break up with him. He looked into her eyes searching for an answer, she gave him a slight nod. At her approval he embraced her in a bear hug. He placed his face in her hair and cried. Emma merely rested her head on his shoulder and stared off into the distance. Sean seemed not to notice that she didn't hug him back, she only stared, she didn't say a word to him, nor did she cry._

_Emma took him up on his promise, which was the BIGGEST mistkae of her life. He stuck to his promise for a few weeks, then out of nowhere he went caveman on her. Now almost a year later things have gottne worse. _

_End flashback_

Emma mentally slapped herself for being so naive, for being so stupid. She raised her knees up, placed them under chin, and wrapped her arms around her them. She began to rock back and forth, crying, and biting her tounge, ignoring the urge to cut herself. Tears rolled like a river down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore that urge she had to cut.

At the sound of sirens Emma hopped out of bed, and knew before she even reached the living room that the ambulance had come for he mom again.

* * *

**This chapter may seem a little weird or rushed. I actually finished it, but forgot to save it, and it ended up getting erased. I had to start all over, so I cut a few things out of it, and now it's not as good as the orginal chapter. Still REVIEW please!**


	3. Bad Thoughts

**Disclaimier-- I don't own Degrassi.**

**Here's more, and again thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Emma's eyes shot open, she lye in her bed sweating, breathing heavily, having just woken up from a nightmare, she'd been getting those alot lately. For the past year to be exact, ever since Sean turned violent on her, and her mother was dignoased with lung cancer, she'd get these terrible nightmares. 

She turned her head towards the alarm clock that sat atop her nightstand. 6:29 AM. the alram should be going off right about...now. Beep, beep,beep,beeeep! The alarm screamed at her, she threw her hands over her face. She couldn't stand that stupid thing, it was so loud. Why'd she even bother setting the thing, she woke up on her own around the same time every morning anyways. Removing a hand from her face she slammed it down onto the clock, causing it to shut off. Sighing she rolled over onto her let side and stared into the drakness. With another quick glance at the clock, she kicked from her web of covers, rolled out of bed, and slowly made her way over to her bathroom.

School didn't start until 8:00 AM, but she liked to walk down to the ravine every morning. and sketch; draw the beautiful scenes, or sometimes just to feel the breeze on her face and relax. She took a quick shower, washing her hair along with the rest of her body. As she did this she noticed several bruises on her left arm, and a number of cuts on her right, and realized that she'd have to wear a long-sleeved shirt or a jacket today. No different from every other day. Her eyebrows frowned, why did she cut herself? Why was she in a violent relationship? Why did her mother have cancer? Why was her life a living hell? Why was she even alive at all? She lingered on thatlast question, did she deserve to live? Taking her hand, she slapped herself for thinking that way. She did deserve to live, just as everyone else did. Getting out of the shower, she dried herself off.

Reachinginto her closet, she pulled out any random thing she could get her hands on, which happend to be a pair of regular black jeans and a plain white long-sleeved shirt. After throwing the clothes on, without looking into her mirror, she decided the whit shirt was a bit to plain. Now sticking her hand into her dresser draw, she pulled out a black t- shirt with 'Greenpeace' in white letter in the front. Although it seemed on the outside she no longer cared about the enviorment, on the inside she stll very much cared. She pulled on the same black high tops she had a year ago. They were a bit to small, but she didn't have money for new ones, and Snake had enough on his plate with Spike's hospital bills. After drying her hair off with a towel, she was ready to go. She had no desire to fix her hair up, if someone had a problem with it then let them fix it for her. Throwing her black and red messengerbag over her shoulder, grabbing her thick sketch book nad her ipod from her nightstand, she headed upstairs.

As she passed her mom's favorite chair in the living room, it hit her like a brick that the chair was empty. That its owner wasn't sitting in it reading the morning paper. Her mom wasn't there to greet her the way she used to every morning before she went off to school. Instead of beong home where she belonged, her mom was in the hospital fighting for her life. Thinking back to all the wonderful times she had with her mom, then trying to imagine life without her at all. Emma had to cover her mouth to keep form crying, it hutr far to much to know that her mother was slowly fading away with each day that passed. She ran as fast as fast as she could out of the front door, in hopes of escapng the suffacting feeling she had, and the thoughts of killing herself, and most of all she hoped she would just fly away from all of her problems as soon as she stepped outside. Instead of flying away once she was outside, she felt the cold Canadian wind hit her, and she realized it was incredibly _stupid_ of her to wash her hair then go out walking in the cold. Reaching into her beg, she pulled out the white knit cap she alway kept handy, and pulled it over her head.

Prceeding her walk to the ravine she attempted to clear her head of all thoughts,intead she found herself in deep thought about if she shoud skip school today or not. If she went to school, she'd have to worry about all the pitiful stares she knew she was bound to get, she'd also have to worry about Manny trying so hardly to butt into her business, and she had the possibilty of seeing Sean to worry about as well. If she skipped, she'd be overwhelmed with the terrible thoughts that always seemed to find a way into her head. At least school would provide a destraction from those thoughts. She decided that after she left the ravine she'd go to school today.

Upon hearing a car pull up behind her, she stopped walking, and turned to see Jay and Alex in his orange cilvic. She walked back to the car.

"Greenpeace." Jay greeted her once she was beside his car.

"Crminal? What is it that you want?" She asked him. She'd come up with her own little nickname for him this past year, and he just wen along with it.

"You need a lift?" He ased somewhat impatiently.

"No." Was her simple reply.

"You sure its co-" Emma cut him off.

"Bye, Criminal." She turned and continued towaards the ravine. Behind her she heard the schreeching of tires and the car speeding off down the road.

"Emma!" An angry voice called after her. She reconized it without actually looking to see who it was.

"What Sean?" She was now impatient.

"What was that?" He asked angrily once he was at her side.

"What was what?" She decided to play dumb.

"Why was Jay asking you if you needed a ride?" He asked suspiciously.

"And Alex." Sean gave her an annoyed and confused look.

"Jay_ and Alex_ asked me if I needed a lift." She explained, standing on the sidewalk, the hair that wasn't safely tucked under cap, went every which way the wind went.

"My question was, Why was Jay asking you if you needed a ride?" Sean was no in her face, his voice rising with each word he spoke. Emma stood tall and showed no sign of intimidation.

"How should I know?" She replied bravely.

"Let's go." He commanded, turning away from the direction of the ravine. Noticing that she didn't follow him, he repeated himself a bit louder and way more fiercer. This time she followed. With a mischiefvious grin on her face, Emma began to snap the rubberband around her wrist. Most of the time when she was caught snapping the band, it wa sout of habit, this time she knew exactly what she was doing. It annoyed Sean to death when she snapped her rubberband.

"Stop that!" Sean yelled at her.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently. Sean spun around on his heels and raised his hand to hit her.

* * *

**I'm gonna try to do a cliffhanger on this part. As you guys can see I'm not really in a chapter naming mood. Review please!**


	4. And You Were Late Because?

Emma stared Sean dead in the eye, daring him to hit her, she knew from experience that he wasn't at all afraid to strike. He'd just never done it in public,with many eyes as witnesses. If he'd ever felt the need to hit her or teach her a 'lesson', he waited until they were in the privacy of his house, or if they were walking the streets at night he'd pull her into one of the darkest alleys around and relieve his anger onto her. _Go ahead hit me, with so many people around, you won't have chance to deny it._As if Sean had heard her thoughts, he gave her a sly smirk, and let his hand fall, not to his side, but to Emma's wrist, causing her to stop snapping the rubber band. Which up until this point she hadn't realized that she'd still been snapping it. It was just a habit she had,at first she'd only snap it right after she'd cut herself, to numb the throbbing feeling she felt in her wrist. Now she did it to sometimes calm her nerves, and at other times, she never even realized she was snapping it. Sean smiled at her, not in a warm way, but in a creepy way that made Emma wring at the hem of her shirt.

"Let's go to my place."He kept his voice strangely sweet. Emma pulled out her phone and checked the time. 7:50 a.m. Emma began chewing on he bottom lip, another nervous habit of hers. If she went with him, she'd be late for school, or knowing Sean, she'd miss it all together. If she turned him down, she'd be in even more trouble than she knew she was.

"Um,School starts in like 10 minutes, Sean."Emma spoke up. All nervous habits stopped; the lip chewing, the snapping, and the wringing of her shirt. She straightened herself up, and now converted her eyes, that had once been cast upon the ground, to Sean's.

"So? Let's go to my place." Sean's friendly facade hinting a flaw, irritatness also hinted in his voice. She rolled her eyes at him, and he tensed up as if he wanted to hit her at the very moment.

"So, if I miss too many days of school people will think something is up,you don't want that do you?"Emma replied; her meaning very clear. Sean appeared to be thinking over what she'd just said.

"Ok,but, If you don't come over to my house right after schools over, I swear I'll-" He started to threaten her.

"SHUT-UP, DUMBO!" Emma called over her shoulder as she ran past him and towards Degrassi. She smiled to herself,he didn't control her,not that much at least; she could stop this relationship; if you could call it that, whenever she wanted.

Out of breath she burst through the double doors of the Degrassi Community School, as she entered the building she slowed her pace to a gradual walk. Pulling her phone out of her pocket for the second time that day, she checked the time. 8:15 a.m. She was already 15 minutes late for homeroom. Her paced picked up once again into a light jog, as she passed many lockers that weren't hers. Finally she reached the locker that belonged to her, sighing she rested her head on the locker. After 10 good seconds, she looked back up and spun the combination to the lock that secured her possessions held inside the locker. The lock popped off as she hit the last number, thrusting the locker door open she began pulling out the notebooks and such she needed for homeroom. With the necessary materials she needed in her messenger bag, she slammed her locker shut and put the lock back on. Briskly she started for homeroom.

As she barged into Mrs. Kwan's homeroom class, she received curious stares from several students, but the ones she most noticed were Jay's, Alex's, and Manny's the three of them seemed to look over at her at the exact same time and they continued to intently watch her as she made her way down the aisle of desks to a seat in the far back.

"Emma, nice of you to finally join us,and that hat needs to come off." Mrs. Kwan glanced at her then continued to write words that had no meaning to Emma on the chalkboard. Reaching up she snatched the knit cap off her head and jammed it into her messenger bag. Alex turned around to look at Emma, who happened to be seated directly behind her. Alex raised her eyebrows silently questioning Emma's tardiest. In answer, Emma simply shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her ipod, putting the ear buds in her ear she turned the volume up a tad bit and stared out the window. She began to sketch the scene she saw outside in her head, at first she only looked at the outline of things, but soon enough she was observing every detail of the image in front of her.

"-and if that's true then, the word apostrophizes must mean...Emma?" Mrs. Kwan called on her...probably because she saw that Emma wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. She quickly yanked the ear buds from her ear and hid her ipod. Her head snapped towards the front of the classroom.  
Scam reading what was written on the board, she turned her attention back to the window and smirked. That word is a piece of cake.

"Emma, anytime now?" Mrs. Kwan interjected the silence.

"The word apostrophizes means to address an absent or imaginary person or a personified abstract." Emma replied, never once taking her eyes from the window that was to the side of her. She could feel Mrs. Kwan┘.and everyone in the room for that matter staring at her in awe.

"That's correct." Kwan finally managed to say.

BRRRRIIIINNGGG!!!

The bell rang out, signaling the end of homeroom period. Everyone got up and stampeded out of the classroom.

"AND, REMEMBER THERE'S NO HOMEWORK TODAY!" Mrs. Kwan called after her students. Emma snickered, who would forget that no homework was assigned?

As Emma made her way down the hall for her locker, she heard someone call her name. She stopped walking and waited for whoever had called her name to catch up, she never bothered to see who it was.

"Hey, Em." Greeted Manny once she'd caught up with her. Emma just looked at her and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So how's it been goi-"Manny started lamely.

"What do you want?" Emma cut her off, highly annoyed that she'd come to bug her.

"Why were you so late to homeroom?" Manny blurted out, and blushed immediately afterwards.

* * *

**This chap is basically just a filler...and it may seem a bit strange cus on some parts my italic buttom stopped working and the thoughts aren't reconizable. Anyways REVIEW please, and remember flames are accepted!!**


	5. I Promise

**Disclaimier--Do I own Degrassi? Hmmmm I wonder...No I don't own it...bummer eh?**

**Here's more please REVIEW after reading this chapter...I said please.**

* * *

"1. My being late doesn't concern you and 2. Why do you care?" Emma replied, not making at all an effort to keep the bitterness from her voice. She started to walk quickly down the halls to her locker, thinking that if she walked fast enough she could ditch Manny. _Ha!_ No such luck, Manny managed to keep up with her hurried walk….._and_ unfortunately talk to her at the same time.

"Emma what's up with you lately? You've become so blunt and dark and-" Manny gave her pitiful look.

"Look, if I'm so _dark_ then why do you even bother? I never asked for you to stay by my side, I don't need you in my life, in fact I don't need anyone but Me, Myself and I." Emma spun on her heels and hissed at Manny. Upon seeing the pitiful look she was receiving, she sighed.

"And I sure as hell don't need your pity." She whispered hoping Manny didn't hear, good luck just wasn't on her side today, Manny heard what she said and gave Emma a hurt look.

"I just want to help." She whispered, tears at the brim her eyes. Before Emma could apologize, she turned around and slowly walked away. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to Emma.

"And remember that'll I'll always be there if you ever need somebody other than yourself….I promise." She turned and began to walk away again, only this time for good.

Emma had to restrain herself from reaching up and slapping all 'darkness' from her, instead she settled on a mental slap. She hated that she did that, she hated that she always hurt the ones that tried to help. She now felt like a horrible person for pushing away the one person who seemed to notice her distress, her cries for help. Biting her lip she continued towards her locker, oblivious to the bustle going on around her. As she walked she thought over the days events so far and the ones yet to come. _I have to go to Sean's today...well I don't have to, I could always make up some excuse. And I have to go visit Mom at the hospital. I probably shouldn't have insulted Sean, now he's gonna explode on me before I even step in his house. _Licking her lips she looked up at the clock that hung over the cafetiera double doors. 8:40 a.m. Her next class was in five minutes, not really caring if she was late this time she continued on with her sluggish walk, her locker was just a few strides away, but she walked slowly as possible to give herself time to think. _Did Manny really mean what she said? Is she going to be there for me? And why did Criminal ask me to give me a ride today, we barely even talk to each other, besides from occasional snide remarks._ She at last reached her locker.

* * *

**Ok I know it's short, but I'm gonna try to leave you guys with a cliffy...although I don't think the part I stopped on is very suspenceful. Anyways prep yourself for an emotional story to come, after the next chapter or so this FF is getting on an emotional rollercoaster.**

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, maybe just because it was a bit space-y? I'm not gonna update this time until I get at least 3 review...I know harsh, but reviews are what keep me motivated to write.**


	6. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Thank you everybody for your awesome reviews and constructional criticism. I feel so terrible for not updating. I just got scared of the responsibility and backed out. If there's anyone still reading my stories or interested in reading my stories I have a new account under the penname of LittleMissWild. I don't have We Just Might Make It nor do I have I Love You Is Just A Front reposted yet, but I plan on getting them up soon. I have Face Down along with two other new stories posted. I would like to think that my spelling and grammar has improved greatly. Please if you're still interested in reading my stories, again my new penname is LittleMissWild. Please give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your time and awesome reviews .

--LittleMissWild (formerly known as JemmaLuver)


End file.
